


A Letter to Joey

by hhertzof



Series: Sarah Jane at the Chalet School [1]
Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer, Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sarahjane_fic/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sarahjane_fic/"><b>sarahjane_fic</b></a> SJA minificathon. After <i>Invasion of the Bane</i>, Sarah writes to Joey Bettany Maynard with all the recent news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Joey

_A rough draft of a letter from Sarah Jane Smith to Joey Maynard_

Dear Joey,

You can't possibly be a great grandmother. Why, when I was going to school you didn't seem much older than the sixth formers. Although as Jo has become a grandmother just this year, I suppose anything is possible, ~~even running into the Doctor again~~. Anyway, quite a bit has happened since my last letter, so bear with me and I'll give you all the hanes.

The first, and most exciting news is that I've adopted a son. I know. I always said I didn't want children and stuck it out much longer than most, but Luke is ~~the clone created by an alien as part of a plot to take over the world with Bubble Shock~~ all alone in the world and I decided ~~better me than Torchwood~~ I had plenty of room in my life for him. I blame the Chalet School for that. There was a time when I would have just shrugged off the responsibility, but you taught me better than that, for which I am grateful. I don't suppose there's any chance of the school going co-ed at this late day? Not that I'd expect you to, and he does seem happy at the local secondary school. He's made friends, and I'm finding that having young people around is making me feel younger. Something you've known all along, I think.

I see Margot and Harry often. It still surprises me that ~~she's your daughter~~ the two of them fell in love after I introduced them. I never intended to turn matchmaker, but I'm glad they're still so happy together and so much in love. ~~I was happy to see Harry in love with someone else, as he seemed to have developed a crush on me when we travelled with the Doctor.~~

She's the one who mentioned that Len's Robin had a daughter. You must be so thrilled. Another generation of girls for the Chalet School. I won't waste space by passing on news about them. I know Margot must write to you often ~~and that she chose to stay in England so that she'd have a little breathing room.~~

But that does remind me that I ran into another old girl not all that long ago. Martha Jones. ~~I met her when she was travelling the world carrying out the Doctor's plan to save the world from Harry Saxon aka the Master. Not that you'd remember that year. I'm still not sure why I do.~~ She must have been a relatively recent pupil. ~~I should really tease the Doctor about his penchant for Chalet girls the next time I see him.~~I suppose you know that she's passed her medical exams and taken a job ~~with Torchwood~~ in Wales. I had hopes that she would join Harry and Margot ~~at UNIT~~ in their practice, but that wasn't to be. ~~Though if Jack Harkness is his usual self, that might well change.~~

Of course I still keep in touch with Jo and Ace. More with Jo, as Ace is travelling ~~through time and space~~ still. I know she'll come to see you if she's ever in Switzerland. ~~Probably not. How could she explain that she's twenty years younger than she's supposed to be?~~ Jo, as I said, is wrapped up with her new granddaughter. You would have thought no one had ever had a baby before. It almost makes me glad that Luke was a teenager when I adopted him.

Barbara and Ian Chesterton – she was Barbara Wright and a mistress when I was a student - have retired and they live near enough that I see them often too. She's just as sharp and snappy as you remember. I know she wrote to you recently and that her granddaughter has just joined the Third Form. I trust you'll keep an eye on her. She is a bit of a prankster. Not a bit of meanness in her, but she can't resist a joke. Just so you're warned.

I see that you're still writing and your books are as popular as ever. ~~Not quite, but they are still selling steadily, if not as well as they had in their heyday.~~ One of my son's friends picked up _Nancy Meets a Nazi_ a few weeks ago, and since then she's been reading steadily through your works. ~~I was very surprised they appealed to Maria, but you never can tell.~~ She even convinced Luke to read a few. ~~If I didn't know better, I'd think it was an alien conspiracy, but Jo, Ace, Barbara and I disproved that when we were at school.~~

No, it isn't likely that I'll marry at this late date. I see ~~the Doctor~~ John often enough, and no one else ever measured up...oh, I know you're scandalised, but times have changed since you were a girl. He's not the marrying kind. I've known that for a long time, and I'm happy with the life I have.

Give my love to all the stalwarts of the school. I was so sorry to hear about Miss Wilson, but she lived a long, full life and her legacy will live on in the form of all the girls she guided and moulded. I plan to come out in summer term for the fête, so you must let me know when it is. Is Tom Gay still building doll houses for it? How I remember the gorgeous house she sent my first year at the school and what happened because of it.

Still a Chalet girl at heart,

Sarah


End file.
